


In the Moment

by WeebTrashKun



Series: Blue Exorcist Oneshots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Darn it Mephisto, Don't read if you're a minor, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, NSFW, Omegaverse, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Rivals to Lovers, f/f - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, male!reader, this is all literally just smut lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun
Summary: A series of NSFW Ao no Exorcist various x reader oneshots. Hope you enjoy!"You were absolutely certain that if the Vatican found you in your current position, you would be executed on the spot."1. Mephisto x Fem!Reader x Amaimon2. Mephisto x Male!Reader x Amaimon
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader, Fujimoto Shirou/Reader, Kirigakure Shura/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Mephisto Pheles/Reader, Mephisto Pheles/Reader/Amaimon, Various/Reader
Series: Blue Exorcist Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	1. Skewered (Mephisto/Fem!Reader/Amaimon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the first in a series of oneshots for Blue Exorcist! This is my first smut-fic, so let's see how this goes lmao
> 
> Just as a quick note, none of these oneshots are gonna feature underage characters, so if you were hoping for one with Rin or Yukio, sorry lol
> 
> I'll be making a separate sfw fic for oneshots with them ^^
> 
> Anyway, onto the fic!
> 
> I don't own Blue Exorcist!

You honestly weren't certain how it was you found yourself in the position you were in.

One moment you're barging into Mephisto's office to yell at him for raising the prices on cafeteria lunches and the next you're on your knees being plowed into from behind by the King of Earth with each thrust ramming into your cervix and practically forcing the King of Time's dick against the back of your throat in a way that was painful but also _oh so good_. How you got from wanting to curse out Sir Pheles to being spit-roasted on the floor of his office by the demon and his younger brother was a mystery even to you. 

You were absolutely certain that if the Vatican found you in your current position, you would be executed on the spot.

"Ah, I just knew that foul mouth of yours would be good for _something_!" Your eyes darted up to glare at Mephisto who gazed back down at you with a wicked grin. Your expression only seemed to spur him on even further, a gloved hand reaching down to pet your head gently a few times before roughly grasping the hair ontop and forcing you down his length even further. You let out a strained noise of pain around his dick in response. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that a bit too rough for you?"

Bastard didn't sound sorry at all.

"I don't think so, Samael." Amaimon piped in without slowing his brutal pace for a single moment. His long dark claws only seemed to dig into your hips even deeper, having reached the point of drawing blood long ago. "She tightened up quite a bit just a second ago. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was begging to be bred."

You could practically feel the Earth King's eyes narrow as he examined your form. Fuck, this guy could jizz at any moment and knock you up. If that happened, you'd be screwed, but, for some reason, you couldn't help but twitch around his invading member at the thought. A low growl came from behind Amaimon's bared teeth, clearly having felt the affect.

"Oh, I see..." Mephisto's gaze didn't turn from your face, watching as your position forced you down to a certain patch of purple hair before being pulled back to the head of his length in a repeated process. "Then it appears we have a little masochist on our hands..."

Whatever breath that'd been left in your lungs soon left in a rush as Amaimon raised your waist even higher for a new angle. The change in height lifted you too high for your palms to balance the rest of your weight on the carpet and, seeing as you weren't really in the mood to topple face first into Mephisto's dick, you were forced to bring them up to the director's hips, grasping so very close to one of the few things you couldn't help but admire about the man. 

The demon king didn't seem to mind, if anything only seeming more amused by the action. Man, nothing seemed to faze this guy. You only gripped into the fabric and the waist of his pants even tighter as he used his free hand to trace a gentle finger up the length of your throat, presumably to admire how far down his erection was able to reach. 

That was another thing: why was it that you were the only one fully unclothed in this mess? You'd have to remember to voice your complaints to Mephisto next time your mouth wasn't full of his fat cock.

By this point, your juices were leaking down Amaimon's dick, only flowing more at the lightheadedness you were beginning to feel at the air lost from choking on Mephisto's. Clearly pleased by the sensation, the King of Earth decided to reward you. Removing one hand from your waist, he moved his slender fingers underneath your body, having been given much leeway from your position.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, tears starting to form at the lower lids as you felt the demon give your sensitive button a good flick. Your folds clenched and unclenched as he did this quite a few times until the clown bastard decided to speak up again. "Now, now, Amaimon. Don't you suppose we've teased the poor thing enough? I believe it's almost time for the finale."

Amaimon simply gave a nod in response, using the finger he'd been flicking at your clit to now rub it in a smooth circular motion. 

That was it for you. Your entire body trembled, weakening to the point where the Mephisto and Amaimon's respective hands located at your hip and head were the only things keeping you upright as you came around the Earth King's dick. At that moment, you were lost in pure bliss, mind completely blanking to the world around you. 

Meanwhile, the demon kings simply continued ramming into your oversensitive form for several minutes afterwards. The only warning you'd received to their own impending releases was another guttural growl from Amaimon and the hardening of Mephisto's smirk, almost looking as if he'd wanted to consume you in that very moment.

The Earth King was the first to blow his load, starting to fuck his thick seed into you right as The King of Time joined in. Your pussy and throat were suddenly stuffed with copious amounts of cum, the Kings only pulling out to cover your face and ass once they were satisfied your insides were perfectly white.

That was when you were lowered to the floor enough to collapse into a throughly fucked heap of mush. You coughed around the remnants of Mephisto's jizz still in your mouth, leaking along with Amaimon's out from out of your labia and oral captivity respectively and onto the carpet below.

"Oh dear, I suppose I _have_ been meaning to redecorate." Mephisto hummed, already neatened up as if nothing odd had gone on in the first place. You only had the energy to glare up at him in response.

"I don't think she cares very much, big brother." Amaimon spoke up, hopping onto the nearby couch and beginning to consume his sugary treats as usual. He didn't seem to fazed from the ordeal either. 

"No matter. I'm sure our lady will find _some way_ to make it up to me..." There's that mischievous glint in his eyes again. 

Wow. You didn't realize that being King of Time required you to be such a smarmy bastard.


	2. Skewered (Mephisto/Male!Reader/Amaimon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a Male!Reader version cuz why not lmao.  
> I probably won't do this for every chapter, but let me know if you really want me to and I might lol

You honestly weren't certain how it was you found yourself in the position you were in.

One moment you're barging into Mephisto's office to yell at him for raising the prices on cafeteria lunches and the next you're on your knees being plowed into from behind by the King of Earth with each thrust ramming into your ass and practically forcing the King of Time's dick against the back of your throat in a way that was painful but also _oh so good_. How you got from wanting to curse out Sir Pheles to being spit-roasted on the floor of his office by the demon and his younger brother was a mystery even to you. 

You were absolutely certain that if the Vatican found you in your current position, you would be executed on the spot.

"Ah, I just knew that foul mouth of yours would be good for _something_!" Your eyes darted up to glare at Mephisto who gazed back down at you with a wicked grin. Your expression only seemed to spur him on even further, a gloved hand reaching down to pet your head gently a few times before roughly grasping the hair ontop and forcing you down his length even further. You let out a strained noise of pain around his dick in response. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that a bit too rough for you?"

Bastard didn't sound sorry at all.

"I don't think so, Samael." Amaimon piped in without slowing his brutal pace for a single moment. His long dark claws only seemed to dig into your hips even deeper, having reached the point of drawing blood long ago. "He tightened up quite a bit just a second ago. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was begging to be bred."

You could practically feel the Earth King's eyes narrow as he examined your form. Fuck, this guy could jizz at any moment and completely cream your insides. For some reason, you couldn't help but twitch around his invading member at the thought. A low growl came from behind Amaimon's bared teeth, clearly having felt the affect.

"Oh, I see..." Mephisto's gaze didn't turn from your face, watching as your position forced you down to a certain patch of purple hair before being pulled back to the head of his length in a repeated process. "Then it appears we have a little masochist on our hands..."

Whatever breath that'd been left in your lungs soon left in a rush as Amaimon raised your waist even higher for a new angle. The change in height lifted you too high for your palms to balance the rest of your weight on the carpet and, seeing as you weren't really in the mood to topple face first into Mephisto's dick, you were forced to bring them up to the director's hips, grasping so very close to one of the few things you couldn't help but admire about the man. 

The demon king didn't seem to mind, if anything only seeming more amused by the action. Man, nothing seemed to faze this guy. You only gripped into the fabric and the waist of his pants even tighter as he used his free hand to trace a gentle finger up the length of your throat, presumably to admire how far down his erection was able to reach. 

That was another thing: why was it that you were the only one fully unclothed in this mess? You'd have to remember to voice your complaints to Mephisto next time your mouth wasn't full of his fat cock.

By this point, pre was leaking down the length of you cock as it bounced beneath you, only flowing more at the lightheadedness you were beginning to feel at the air lost from choking on Mephisto's. Clearly pleased by the reaction, the King of Earth decided to reward you. Removing one hand from your waist, he moved his slender fingers underneath your body, having been given much leeway from your position.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, tears starting to form at the lower lids as you felt the demon give your member a good pump. Your ass clenched and unclenched as he did this quite a few times at an almost torturous pace until the clown bastard decided to speak up again. "Now, now, Amaimon. Don't you suppose we've teased the poor thing enough? I believe it's almost time for the finale."

Amaimon simply gave a nod in response, beginning to pump more in earnest, toying at the head with his thumb with each stroke.

That was it for you. Your entire body trembled, weakening to the point where the Mephisto and Amaimon's respective hands located at your hip and head were the only things keeping you upright as you came while impaled by the Earth and Time Kings' dicks. At that moment, you were lost in pure bliss, mind completely blanking to the world around you. 

Meanwhile, the demon kings simply continued ramming into your oversensitive form for several minutes afterwards. The only warning you'd received to their own impending releases was another guttural growl from Amaimon and the hardening of Mephisto's smirk, almost looking as if he'd wanted to consume you in that very moment.

The Earth King was the first to blow his load, starting to fuck his thick seed into you right as The King of Time joined in. Your ass and throat were suddenly stuffed with copious amounts of cum, the Kings only pulling out to cover your face and back once they were satisfied your insides were perfectly white.

That was when you were lowered to the floor enough to collapse into a throughly fucked heap of mush. You coughed around the remnants of Mephisto's jizz still in your mouth, leaking along with Amaimon's out from out of your twitching hole and oral captivity respectively and onto the carpet below.

"Oh dear, I suppose I _have_ been meaning to redecorate." Mephisto hummed, already neatened up as if nothing odd had gone on in the first place. You only had the energy to glare up at him in response.

"I don't think he cares very much, big brother." Amaimon spoke up, hopping onto the nearby couch and beginning to consume his sugary treats as usual. He didn't seem to fazed from the ordeal either. 

"No matter. I'm sure our gentleman will find _some way_ to make it up to me..." There's that mischievous glint in his eyes again. 

Wow. You didn't realize that being King of Time required you to be a smarmy bastard.


End file.
